


Somebody get him

by Ta_Ma



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Jealous!Michael, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/pseuds/Ta_Ma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me trying to explain that video where Ryan is playing with a yellow thing and Michael can't get his attention, so asks "Somebody get him".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody get him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mae428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae428/gifts).



> This is a thankyou gift for the beautiful person who recorded a screener of the video so I could watch it.

Michael loves everything about Ryan, but one of the things he really enjoys is Ryan’s childlike behavior, which happens to appear half of the time. Ryan is like a little kid about most things, like when he discovers a new videogame, when a new app allows him to mess with his pictures or when a TV program is really interesting. When something happens to catch Ryan’s eye, he can give it his undivided attention for an undetermined amount of time.

 

But the thing with Michael is that he is a really jealous guy, which is not nice and is kind of frustrating, because he rationally knows that Ryan is totally invested in their relationship, but that doesn’t stop him from getting angry when someone touches or flirts with Ry. But this part of his jealousy is kind of normal and even Ryan has admitted to him that he finds it quite endearing and hot.

 

But what is a bit ridiculous, is that Michael is not only jealous of other people having Ryan’s attention, he also gets jealous of everything that gets Ry’s undivided attention for too long. So when they are hanging with the team and Michael is talking about some random stuff and he asks, in general for an opinion, he expects Ryan to be paying attention to him and to be able to answer something. But Ryan isn’t, he is absolutely distracted shaking that bright yellow thing and Michael can’t help it. He needs for Ryan to be focused on him, so he asks the first person he sees, who happens to be Nathan “Somebody get him” pointing at Ryan.

 

Nathan just shouts Ryan’s name and he turns and suddenly he’s not focused on shaking that thing anymore, in fact he looks embarrassed and his eyes search for Michael’s, and he is blushing when he says “What? I don’t know…” and Michael kind of wants to erase that confused expression from his boyfriends face with kisses, but he has to settle for a smile for now. But Ryan just shrugs and smiles back at him. And Michael is happy because now he has Ryan’s attention again.  


End file.
